We're Not Doing This
by Chezza456
Summary: What happens when a Branning family member walks in on Lauren and Joey kissing? Just a little oneshot for the couple. Set after Monday 19th November 2012 episode, written before Tuesday's episode.


_Written on Tuesday the 20th of November 2012, before the episode that day. Continues from the events from Monday's episode. Enjoy :) x  
Joey's Point of View._

* * *

"We're not doing this"

But how can I stick to those words? As soon as our eyes link in contact that's it. I can't hold the feelings back, and I can see that she can't either. We rush towards each other, with our lips locking in a battle of passionate dominance over each other. Once my jacket is off I feel her push harder against my body, leading me slowly back. I let her, until I'm backed up against the sofa. Slowly, with my arms wrapping around her waist to guide her, I pull her down onto it. Our lips never broke contact and now with her in my embrace, straddling my lap, I can't help but feel unbelievably aroused. A hell of a lot more than I ever did with Lucy. I can't help but think that it's because I'm no longer the one in control.

Her hands touch my skin; very cold for a girl so fiery. The sudden chill causes me to jerk up, and I moan slightly as on landing, my head impacts hard with the sofa's armrest. I feel her lips break slightly to smile and I take the chance to grab the control. She begins to fight back but after a few seconds relaxes to allow me dominance. I push her up slowly so we now sit on the sofa. The kiss still hasn't broken, and her hands slide around my back. I shiver slightly. I lean forward, into her and she responds by pulling me down so I am now on top of her. Her hands slip down to my lower back and I suddenly realise what she's trying to lead to. I suddenly feel worried about how far this is going. After all, Lauren isn't my girlfriend... she's my cousin. But my heart pounds faster and faster and I know that we both want the same thing. But I don't want to rush this... not just because of the awkward family relationship we have, but because I know, even if I don't want to admit it, that I care so much about her.

I unwrap my hands from her waist, and pull away from the kiss. As I do she frowns and pouts. I want to laugh at her and kiss her again, but I pull her hands away from around my back and hold them.

"Do you really want this to go further?" I ask cautiously.

After a minute of hesitation she mutters a quiet but definite 'yes'. I allow myself to smile and she returns it. I lower my head and once again we kiss. She slips her hands around my back again and I allow myself to press our bodies closer together.

"I'm pretty sure Dad didn't have _this_ in mind when he invited you to stay here Joey."

Startled, I jump up, crushing Lauren when I land on her waist, sitting upright and staring worriedly at her younger sister. How she managed to get into the house without making a sound I didn't know.

"You know... I don't think either Dad or Mum will appreciate you bringing girls here and..."

She stops talking abruptly, her eyes widening and mouth dropping open as Lauren sits up from under me. Abi's face begins to drain of colour and I glace at Lauren, with no clue of what to do or say. Lauren shifts her eyes between the two of us, seemingly worried. Abi's mouth opens and closes as she struggles to comprehend what she just saw between me and Lauren.

"But... you're cousins!" I take a short, sharp intake of breath as I begin to realise how hard it would be for me and Lauren to keep a relationship like this going with people not approving of us being incest.

"You know Dad will kick him out if he knew about this Lauren!" She directed harshly towards her sister. I badly wanted to stand up for Lauren, but my throat was now dry and I found that couldn't say a thing. However Lauren, luckily, could.

"Abi, please don't tell him! You know Dad and Mum don't like you and Jay being together... but you still love him, right?" Abi frowned.

"It's different! We're not related. You two are." Lauren shakes her head.

"I'm not talking about that Abi. They don't like to accept the two of you being together. But you don't care about that! You don't let the fact that he's been on trial for a murder stop you two from being together... You love him and you're with him after everything. And I..." Lauren stops slowly and hesitates, glancing at me for a second. "I feel the same away about Joey."

As she desperately tries to convince Abi not to blab to Uncle Max I sit and admire her quick thinking and intelligence. Normally I could do some smooth talking to get out of a tricky situation, but now I just can't think straight. My head is still whirling from the kiss and I'm trying desperately not to get a semi right now over the earlier events.

She's so smart, but she doesn't seem to apply it to anything... mostly witty jokes or scheming. I know people could say the same about me, but I do really admire that in Lauren. But now, to be able to win Abi round like this is astonishing. I can't help myself wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her ear. She bats me away delicately.

"Please Abi. Please don't tell Mum or Dad. Please..."

Abi stands frowning at the two of us, and I begin to believe that Lauren's pleads may not have worked. I look at Lauren, and she glances back. I notice the tears welling up in her eyes that she refuses to let roll down her cheeks. I think it's not just me that notices this as Abi sighs and admits her defeat.

"Fine. Just keep me out of it if they ever find out. Ok?" Lauren jumps up and pulls her sister into a hug as my throat finally allows me to speak.

"Thanks Abi. It means a lot" I say sincerely. She just pushes Lauren away and retreats from the room not saying another word.

I let out a sigh of relief, and Lauren turns to face me. I see the glint of the tears that slowly escape her eyes. She smiles and climbs back onto the sofa, and before I know it we're back where we started.

* * *

_This is only a oneshot at the moment, but if people like it and pester me to write more then I'll consider doing so. This is my first shot at romance so please review, even if you thought it sucked! x_


End file.
